Paris Is Really Romantic
by ctin939
Summary: My idea for a ending for Break up in Paris.Please read n tell me what you think.Zailey! one shot if i dont get reviews asking to continue so please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story starts out with the scene from Break up in Paris

Please tell me what you think inna review :)

Should I continue this? Tell me if you want me too

I can work on it when I'm not working on my other 2 main stories, if enough people want me too

Or tell me If you want me to leave it as a one-shot

"Then its over," Bailey said as Cody's faced look like his heart had a knife going right through it.

"Fine," Cody said, forgetting how sad he was as it turned into anger.

Bailey felt tears coming to her eyes and she ran away from him, back to the ship and as she ran back she knew who she would talk to after she cleared her thoughts.

Cody looked at her as she ran away. He shook his head. "What did I just say to her?"

"You said fine,'" the accordion player told him, as he took a seat at the table where Cody and Bailey were supposed to have their anniversary dinner.

"I did?" Cody asked, now his anger subduing, worried that he really had hurt her.

"No," the old man said sarcastically, "you did and that poor little thing ran away crying."

"Well I'm just going to go talk to her, I don't want her back, no matter what," Cody stated, he felt like he never wanted any thing romantic on or never, it just wasn't this but he felt like their personalities clashed way to much to have a healthy relationship.

When Bailey got on the ship, she knew that she had out ran Cody so she walked to the spot on the top of the ship where she usually went to think things over.

Zack Pov

I was bored so I left Woody and Marcus in the game room because I felt like going to the top of the ship, no one knew of the spot other then a few employees.

As I got up there I saw a pretty golden brown haired girl with her straight hair flowing downwards, as if it was the only thing keeping her from floating back into heaven.

I walked up to the gift sent down from then I noticed a crying Bailey, I got a sudden rush of anger, a suddenly thought of my brother, but I thought of him like someone who I wanted to mess up.

I stood there for a couple of minutes and kept thinking on what to say and what happened, then after making sure what to do I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bailey what happened," I asked her but she must have been taken back after I used a really strong approach, I loved the way she felt, she made me feel like I could do anything if I put my mind to it.

I moved to her side looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"We….broke up," Bailey cried, covering her face into her hands, I'm guessing she didn't want me to see her like this, but I wasn't going to leave her like this.

I hugged her and then she told me, "But I don't have feelings for him, well I did but recently I have had feelings for someone else right now."

At first my heart dropped thinking about whom it could be, but I met her gazed again and she was now smiling at me.

"Bailey I like you," I said as I hugged her, "but what about Cody?"

"Actually he dumped me," Bailey frowned recalling how Cody had acted.

I just pulled her in tighter, I didn't care about Cody right now and how he felt, if he was with someone else thinking of Cody's reaction and feelings would matter but not now.

"Zack I've actually liked you for a long time since we got stuck in the captain's quarters," Bailey smiled.

"Well I've liked you since I found out you were a girl," I confessed, but she asked me, "Well what about the others girls you dated between then and now."

"Well I was trying to get over you cause you picked Cody, but I couldn't and I don't think I ever will," I smiled as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Well I guess, I did you like you when we first met but London told me that you and Cody did a spiting contest." Bailey explained.

"I lost on purpose, I didn't think you liked me cause the way you acted towards Cody and I'd rather see you happy…," Zack was cut off by Bailey's soft, sweet with the perfect blend of spice lips.

Cody had walked up to the top deck after looking all over Bailey, he stopped in shock to see Zack, his brother, his own twin was kissing his ex girlfriend that was clearly over him before they even broke up as he heard the confessions of them both not knowing who it was until he saw it right in front of him.

A/N: so this is a one shot if I don't get reviews saying they want a continue , so please review and tell me what you think, so was just an idea I got while writing a chapter for my story Suite Life on Deck: Lots Of Love, so I just wanted to share it with all of you : )


	2. Chapter 2

Cody Pov  
"I had ran back to my cabin trying to forget what i had seen my bother, my twin, and my ex girlfriend of less than an hour, kissing , they betrayed me and probably won't say anything until I confront them about it," I thought as I slammed my closet door,"I don't think they heard me ethier, but Is she using him as a rebound?" I asked myself going through my thoughts trying to process what had happened.

I then decided go talk to them instead of letting it make me lose my mind.

I went back up to where the unbelievable sight of betrayal.

I walked all the way up to the top slowly hoping they were still there but hoping that they wernt still kissing.

I got to the top and I looked directly to where they where standing.

Zack had his arms around Bailey, I then slowly walked over to them, they noticed me walking over probably from the noise my shoes made as they made contact with the cold chilly hard wooden deck.

"hey Cody," was all Zack said as he and Bailey let go of each other thinking that I hadn't saw them.

"how could you," I snapped at Zack with my fist clenched.

"I'm sorry but...," Zack began as I interrupted him

"how would you do that, even you should know she only on the rebound," I yelled like Bailey wasn't right next to him and Zack clearly didn't like what I said as he tightened his fist.

"how would you know if I was on the rebound," Bailey stepped up as angrier than I had ever seen her.

"cause I'm his twin and we just broke up," I said back sarcasticly.

"well maybe Zack cares more about me than you, and I care about him more than you and while you were to busy starting an argument over something stupid, Zack would be there fir me to talk to ," Bailey said as Zack walked up next to her.

I was took-en back, my very brother,my twin was sided with her, my ex.

"well maybe cause I didn't wanna a relationship with you," I yelled counter her statement,"I went to London for everything." I accidentally said out loud

"what," Bailey and Zack said at the same time.

"ahbh," I couldn't believe that I let that out, now I didn't have an agreement.

"never mind I'm sorry," I apologeticly said to them as I realized I was also wrong.

"well are you k with it," Zack asked me, now taking my feelings into consideration

"I'm sorry man I shoulda asked if you were ok with it before but...," Zack began as I interrupted him,"no cause I just realized, that I over reacted and like a new person too."

"I'm sorry Cody," Bailey smiled knowing who I'd been talking about as she reached out to interweaving her hand with Zack's.

They smiled at me as I couldn't remember how mad I was smiling back, they actually looked like a great couple with the perfect blend of chemistry.

I just hope London will feel the same when I confess to her and...," i said to them breaking the silence before Zack interrupted laughing," just go already."

A/n: please R&R I'm tempted to continue this but I need a lot reviews saying so...maybe if I get like 15 I'll write another chapter or if I feel like it  
Just remember I like reviews ; )  
I know this might not be one of my best chapter but I never really get into alotta detail with a Cody pov so please understand thanks for reading: ) 


End file.
